A Mother's Love
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Lois visits her father and sister to invite them to her wedding and gets a shocking surprise. Based on spoiler scenes for S10.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: I should mention that these scenes may spoil you for upcoming episodes of S10, so beware.

A/N: This story could be the last installment after _Different_ and _Homecoming_, but you could also see this as a stand-alone story if you want. You don't have to read those stories to know what's going on here. I hope you enjoy it, and there will be at least one more chapter. Please read and review. Thanks! :D

~o~o~

_A Mother's Love_

Lois stood outside the door of her father's house and wondered about her strategy of arriving late in the evening and calling ahead by only an hour, but she figured if she came late enough, her father couldn't run off with 'Army duties' and he would be forced to talk to her about her mother.

"Daddy," Lois addressed her father pleasantly as she entered his house. "Lucy, sweetie," she hugged her sister, happy to see her.

"How are you, Lois?" Lucy asked happy but also very curious why her sister has come home out of the blue.

"I'm ok, Luce, it's good to see you." _I guess we'll get the small talk out of the way. _Coming to her father's base after all these years was something she had to do for her own sanity, and after finding complete and total happiness with a man, a very special man, she couldn't put it off any longer. They were her only family and after what Clark had gone through with his father, he could be very persuasive sometimes.

"How are you, Lo?" General Lane finally addressed his daughter. "You look well."

"I'm fine, Daddy. How are you?" Lois hated small talk and uncomfortable silences. After entering the living room and everyone was seated, the air became tense with silence.

"Let's dispense with all the pleasantries, Lo. Why did you want to see us? Did you get your job back?" Sam asked as he took a seat across from his girls.

Of course, he heard about that. "Yes, I got my job back at the Planet."

"We're happy to hear it, Lo," the General said meaning it.

"Look, I know it's been a while, but …" Lois began.

"A while? It's been years Lo," Lucy said. "Why this sudden interest in your family?" Lucy asked and crossed her arms on the defensive.

Lois didn't think it would be this hard, but she had no one to blame but herself for ignoring her family for so long. They were practically strangers now. It wasn't right. She sighed and decided to just spit it out. "I'm getting married in a few months."

"Married?" Lucy asked shocked. "I can't believe it, to whom?" But then Lucy remembered a very handsome young man her sister couldn't seem to stop talking about when she visited her years ago, even though they seemed to dislike each other. "Clark Kent?"

"Yes, Clark and I will be getting married in the spring."

"I remember him, Lo. Wasn't he that tall, gangly teenager you were living with in Smallville? Are you serious?" Her father couldn't believe it.

Lois sighed knowing he would react this way, because neither of them had seen her or Clark since meeting him years ago. "He's not a teenager anymore. He's a grown man and he works at the Daily Planet too."

"Oh, you work together? That must be very convenient," Lucy said smiling and couldn't help snickering. Her father gave Lucy a look and she quieted.

"How long have you two been dating, and why haven't you brought him to meet with us before now? Are you ashamed of your family, Lo?" Her father wanted to know.

"Of course not, Daddy."

"Then, why now?"

"Because, I told you, I'm getting married, and I wanted …" Lois hesitated.

Lucy sensed something was amiss, and took her hand. "You wanted what, Lo?" She asked her sister.

Lois stared at their joined hands feeling encouraged. "I wanted us to be a family, like when …" She couldn't finish.

"When Mom was alive?" Lucy finished for her, reading her clearly.

Lois stared at her sister. _Maybe we aren't strangers at all._ Her eyes filled with tears as she squeezed her sister's hand. "Yes, Lucy, like when Mom was alive."

Her father stiffened not liking the direction of this conversation. "Well, I don't see how we can do that, Lo. Your mother has been dead for a long time now," Sam said not looking at them.

"I know that, Daddy, but I was hoping we could … talk about her for a while. We haven't done that in years, and I miss that connection we share. She was our mother, Daddy. You act like she didn't exist, but she did."

Sam got up from his comfortable chair and began to pace, and then he turned to stare at his beautiful daughters, so like their mother. He closed his eyes for a moment, and steeled his heart against it. He didn't think he could do it, talk about her now after all this time. He knew it was wrong of him not to talk about her, but maybe if he talked about her, the pain would lessen, because it hadn't lessened, not at all. He could still see her beautiful face the day they had gotten married, their first date, their children playing with her, laughing with her, all the memories were flooding his mind.

"Daddy?" Lois tentatively asked her silent father.

Sam took a deep breath, opened his eyes and put off the inevitable. "It's late, Lo."

"Please, Daddy?" Lois pleaded with her father.

Sam rubbed his eyes and pretended exhaustion, but actually he stopped the tears that threatened to fall. "We'll talk in the morning. It's late, goodnight" he said and left them staring after him.

"Well, he didn't say no," Lois said encouraged, then turned to her sister and smiled. "I missed you, Luce."

"I missed you too, Lo," Lucy said as they hugged each other. "So, you and Clark Kent? Please tell me how this came about. I want all the details and don't leave anything out."

Lois raised an eyebrow at her sister_. If you only knew_!

~o~o~

Lois couldn't sleep as she tossed and turned, not used to this house or this bed. Her cell phone rang and she answered it. It was Clark.

"Hey, how did it go?" Clark asked his fiancé.

Lois sighed and tried not to sound defeated. "Well, it wasn't terrible, but Daddy is being stubborn."

"I'm sorry, but please don't give up, honey. He could come through for you."

"I hope so," Lois said, but then she heard a noise. "Hold on a minute," she said and went to her bedroom door.

"Lois?" Clark asked and wondered what was happening.

"I can't believe this. Daddy just left the house without saying goodbye. Damnit!" Lois exclaimed, although she wasn't surprised.

"I'm sorry, honey."

Lois was furious with her father, but he may come back in the morning but he may not. Daddy hated emotions, hated feelings being out there, but she had to tell him how she felt. "Clark, I'll call you back in a few minutes."

"Lois, what are you planning?"

"Nothing, I'll call you back, I promise," she said and hung up before Clark could talk her out of it.

~o~o~

Lois was about to give up her search for anything about her mother. She had gone into the attic, the basement, one other bedroom, but she decided not to disturb her sister and then she entered her father's room. She hadn't been in there in years because it was off limits to her and her sister, reminding her of his constant authority and her fear of her father, but she was not afraid of him, not anymore. This was way too important to her, to all of them.

Then she found it, a box of videotapes dated years and years ago, and one tape in particular marked … Ella. Lois put her hand over her mouth, not believing this tape had been in a box in her father's bedroom for all these years, and how he had never showed it to them. _What was on this tape_?_ Were there others_?

Lois searched the box again, but this was the only one marked with her mother's name. The others were dated later after her mother's death. Her heart began to pound, and then she went in search of a videotape player, and was shocked to find one hooked up to a television in her father's bedroom, as if it had waited for her and this moment to see this tape. Holding her breath and saying a prayer, she turned on the television and the videotape player and inserted the tape, making sure it was rewound from the beginning.

She pressed play, and there before her was her mother, Ella, but the first voice she heard was her father's:

"Are you sure about this, honey? The girls …" Sam said not sure she should be doing this.

"It's for our girls, Sam. Please promise me you'll show this to them when the time is right," Ella pleaded with her husband.

"Ella, please," Sam tried to change her mind. "I don't know about this."

"Sam, please do this for me."

Sam sighed. "Alright, for you, Ella, anything for you," he replied.

Ella smiled and said "Thank you, Sam," and then began her speech.

Ella closed her eyes for a moment and then stared directly at the camera.

"My beautiful girls, I love you both so much. I'm making this tape as my final goodbye to you and to your father. I wish with all my heart that I could be there for you, for all the memories and happier times you'll share together as a family. All the 'firsts' of your lives … your first day of high school, your first day of college, your first date, your …" Ella tried to smile, but wiped at her eyes with a tissue. "Your wedding days," she continued with a whimper.

"Ella," Sam tried. "Maybe you should stop for a minute. Let me turn this off and we can continue later."

"No, no, I'm alright," Ella said and straightened her spine. "My beautiful Lois, honey, I know this will be hard for you to accept because you are the oldest, but please be there for your father. He'll bury himself in his work and maybe even …" She stopped and raised her eyes to her husband. "Maybe he'll go on like this never happened, pretending like I'm still here, that everything will be fine, as long as he doesn't accept it, accept that I'm gone."

"Ella no," Sam interrupted her. "That's not true. I wouldn't do that to them."

"I know you have every intention of being there for them, but you have to promise me that you won't ignore them, that you'll help them, Sam. They'll need you now more than ever. Please don't hurt them like that. You have to promise me."

Lois couldn't watch anymore, as she stopped the tape. It happened just as her mother had feared. Her father did exactly what she asked him not to. She burst into tears, and tried with everything in her not to hate her father for keeping this tape from them, for disobeying her mother's wishes, for hurting them in the worst possible way. _How can I forgive him for that_?

"Lois?" It was Lucy coming into her father's bedroom. "What are doing in here?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

Lois turned her head and discretely wiped at her eyes. "I'm just waiting for Daddy. He can't ignore us anymore, Lucy. I won't let him," Lois said determined to confront him.

"Were you crying?" Lucy asked watching her closely, but then she saw the television was still on. "Were you watching some sad love story or something?"

"Yeah, I was. Come on, go on back to bed," Lois said and led her back to her room. "I'll see you in the morning, and hopefully Daddy will be here to talk to us about Mom."

"I hope so, Lois. I can't tell you how many times I've tried to get him to open up about Mom, but he just won't."

Lois was determined. "No more Lucy. Daddy owes us that much and more. Good night, honey."

"Good night, Lois."

TBC!

##

A/N: I want Lois to confront her father, but there was more on the tape. Please tell me what you're thinking. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	2. Chapter 2

Spoilers: Based on spoiler scenes for S10.

bDisclaimer: I don't own Smallville. WB Entertainment does, dangit!

A/N: This next chapter will be very hard to read as you can imagine, but the family needs to deal with the ramifications of Sam's actions, as Lois and Lucy find out the shocking truth about 'the tape.' Please read and review. Thank you.

~o~o~

_Chapter 2_

Lois was almost asleep when she thought she heard a tapping noise at her window and then a breeze flowed over her face. "Clark?"

"I was worried about you," he whispered hoping she wouldn't think he was spying on her.

"But how long have you been here?"

He bowed his head. "Well …"

"Clark, how long?"

"I heard the tape Lois. I'm so sorry." Clark went to her then and took her into his arms. "Everything is going to be alright."

Lois closed her eyes for a moment and welcomed his comfort, but she was past that for now. "I'm done crying about it, Clark. I just want an explanation from him."

"There must be a reason why he did it, just wait for his explanation before you go off on him."

Lois left his arms and stared at him. "Tell me you aren't on his side."

"There are no sides in this Lois, because I can understand how he feels." He touched her cheek. "If I ever lost you, I can't even think about it."

Lois sighed and thought about his words. "Alright, I won't go off on him. I promise."

"That's all I ask."

"Can you stay for a little while, or is there some emergency you have to run off to?"

"Well …" Clark began but heard something as he tilted his head toward the window.

"Go on, I'll call you later," she said and smiled. "Thank you, Clark. I love you."

Clark kissed her goodbye. "I love you too." Then he was gone in a flash.

~o~o~

Sam Lane was in his office watching the late news of Superman's heroics and wondered what kind of world we lived in where a super-powered hero could save lives and not want anything in return. There's no one he knew like that. He glanced at his watch and it was almost midnight. He sighed. _I know Lois is waiting for me. I have to face her. That sofa in the corner is not very comfortable._

Ten minutes later, he entered the house and Lois was downstairs in the living room waiting for him. He put his hands in his pockets, stiffened his back and prepared himself for a conversation he had been dreading for over fifteen years.

Lois decided to shake him up. "I saw the tape."

Sam stopped short, closed his eyes and wondered why he hadn't locked that thing up somewhere. "Lo, just let me explain."

It took everything in her not to light into him for what he had done, but Clark's words came into her mind. "Go on."

"I had every intention of showing you the tape, but I couldn't."

"But, why not Daddy? Mom wanted us to see it."

Sam frowned, not believing she could say that. "No, Lois, I couldn't do it. I couldn't put you girls through that. It was enough that I went through it."

Lois was losing her temper now. "Daddy, Mom said she wanted you to help us get over her death, but you shut yourself off from us, you left us alone to fend for ourselves. Don't you think the tape could have helped us?"

"No, it couldn't." Sam tried to explain.

"Why not, Daddy, you're not making any sense. It's what Mom wanted."

"No, honey, your Mother did not want you girls see her die. Lois, your Mother … she died on that tape."

"What did you just say?"

Sam frowned again. "You said you watched it."

"Oh, no, I stopped the tape before it ended because I couldn't watch the rest of it."

Sam went to her then and helped her to sit down. "Your mother collapsed before she could finish and I … I forgot the tape was running and … we both did, and then she died, Lo, in my arms minutes later," he managed to say.

"Oh, Daddy, and it's all on the tape?" Lois didn't want to think about their last moments together, the pain her father must have felt.

"Yes, and I couldn't bring myself to look at it but once, but I knew I couldn't show it to you girls, believe me, I wanted to, but I just couldn't." Sam couldn't hold it in anymore, and then he broke down in tears.

Lois had never seen her father like this, and her heart broke for him. "Oh, Daddy, I'm so sorry," Lois said as she held him close and stroked his back.

Sam welcomed his daughter's comfort hoping they could finally get past this. "Do you forgive me, Lo?" He sniffed.

"Yes, Daddy, I forgive you for not showing us the tape, but …"

"But what, what is it?"

"Well, that doesn't explain why you turned from your own daughters and disregarded Mom's wishes."

Sam opened his mouth to respond, to try and explain his actions, but then he saw Lucy come down the stairs.

"What is going on down here? Oh, Daddy, you're home." She looked between her father and sister and sensed that she had interrupted something. It didn't take much to realize what they were talking about. "It's about Mom, isn't it?"

Lois went to her sister, took her hand and brought her to the sofa. "Come here, honey, there are a few things you should know."

Lucy glanced at her father. "Daddy, were you crying?"

Sam tried to smile. "Only a little."

"Lucy, when you saw me earlier in Daddy's room, I had just watched a videotape, a tape that had our mother on it saying goodbye to her family for the last time."

Lucy gasped shocked that the video had never been revealed to them after all this time, and then she glared at her father. "Why Daddy, why would you keep this from us?"

Sam bowed his head. "I'm sorry, honey."

"Lucy, Lucy, look at me. There's a reason why he did it."

"I can't imagine what it could be, because it was Mom's wish that we see it. What lame excuse did he come up with?" Lucy couldn't believe it, as she watched her sister closely. "I can see it in your face. You believe him?"

"Yes, Lucy, I do. You see, Mom said goodbye to us, but something happened on the tape, something too painful to watch for Daddy and for us. That was the reason why he never showed it to us." At Lucy's look of confusion, Lois continued. "Honey, Mom … she died on that tape."

"Oh, no," Lucy gasped as her eyes filled with tears.

"Come here, sweetie," Lois said as they hugged each other. "It's alright."

Lucy pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "You watched the tape, but how could you bear it, Lo?"

"No, I only watched part of it. I didn't see the end of the tape."

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know if I can watch it Lo."

Lois squeezed her hand. "We'll do it together, sweetie." As the sisters stood up and held tightly to each other, they turned to face their father.

"Daddy, come with us, please?" Lois pleaded with her father.

Sam shook his head. "I'll wait here for you."

Lois sighed, but she believed that if they all watched the video together, they could move past it, and purge all the hurt feelings and resentment that had infected their family for years. She went to her father, kneeled down in front of him and took his hands in hers. "Daddy, it's time. We'll watch the tape together as a family, just like Mom wanted and we'll say goodbye to her so she can rest in peace." She lifted his chin so he would look at her. "Please, Daddy, do it for her, do this for our mother."

Lucy watched her father with tears in her eyes hoping he would say yes. It was way past time for them to do this, to say goodbye as Mom had wanted.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at his daughters. _They are so strong, so much stronger than me, but Lo was right, it was time and it was what Ella wanted_. "Alright, I'll come," he murmured softly.

TBC!

##

A/N: Ok, I'm going to end this chapter here and let everyone breathe a little. The next chapter will be even harder. I appreciate you hanging with me with this one. Reviews are love everyone. *hugs her readers tightly*


	3. Chapter 3

Spoilers: Based on spoiler scenes for S10.

A/N: In this next chapter, the tape is played to the very end, wounds are healed, and a family comes together to finally mourn the loss of their beloved Ella. Please read and review. Thank you.

~o~o~

_Chapter 3_

As they slowly climbed the stairs, Lois, Lucy and Sam all braced themselves for what was about to be revealed to them on the tape, but Sam wanted to say something first.

As the girls sat close together on his bed waiting for him to press play, he tried to explain his actions. "Girls, please try to remember that I had every intention of revealing the tape to you, but everything happened suddenly and unexpectedly and your mother and I, we only had a few minutes together and then … she was gone," Sam managed to say and then he went to sit next to them. "Are you ready?"

Lois and Lucy glanced at each other. "We're ready, Daddy," Lois replied.

~o~o~

"Are you sure about this, honey? The girls …" Sam said not sure she should be doing this.

"It's for our girls, Sam. Please promise me you'll show this to them when the time is right," Ella pleaded with her husband.

"Ella, please," Sam tried to change her mind. "I don't know about this."

"Sam, please do this for me."

Sam sighed. "Alright, for you, Ella, anything for you," he replied.

Ella smiled and said "Thank you, Sam," and then began her speech.

Ella closed her eyes for a moment and then stared directly at the camera.

"My beautiful girls, I love you both so much. I'm making this tape as my final goodbye to you and to your father. I wish with all my heart that I could be there for you, for all the memories and happier times you'll share together as a family. All the 'firsts' of your lives … your first day of high school, your first day of college, your first date, your …" Ella tried to smile, but wiped at her eyes with a tissue. "Your wedding days," she continued with a whimper.

"Ella," Sam tried. "Maybe you should stop for a minute. Let me turn this off and we can continue later."

"No, no, I'm alright," Ella said and straightened her spine. "My beautiful Lois, honey, I know this will be hard for you to accept because you are the oldest, but please be there for your father. He'll bury himself in his work and maybe even …" She stopped and raised her eyes to her husband. "Maybe he'll go on like this never happened, pretending like I'm still here, that everything will be fine, as long as he doesn't accept it, accept that I'm gone."

"Ella no," Sam interrupted her. "That's not true. I wouldn't do that to them."

"I know you have every intention of being there for them, but you have to promise me that you won't ignore them, that you'll help them, Sam. They'll need you now more than ever. Please don't hurt them like that. You have to promise me."

"Ella please, you're getting worked up, please stay calm."

Ella suddenly realized that it was getting hard to breathe, as she raised frightened eyes to her husband, and then she knew. "Sam, I …" she tried to finish, but her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped forward about to fall to the floor.

"Ella!" Sam exclaimed as he put the camera down and ran to his wife and caught her before she could hit the floor. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, not realizing that the camera was still recording, and that they had moved out of camera range, but their voices could still be heard clearly.

Lois and Lucy turned to their father, both with tears flowing freely down their faces and tried to say how sorry they were that he had to go through this. Sam reached over and took hold of their joined hands and they all held tightly to each other and listened to the rest of the tape.

"Ella, Ella, can you hear me? Ella, please say something."

"Sam?"

"Just rest honey, we'll finish the tape later when you're stronger."

"No, not much … time left and … I have to … say this."

Sam was crying now. "Ella, please, please don't leave me."

"Sam, you're such … a strong man, but …"

Sam tried to spare his wife from finishing. "I know what you're going to say, Ella."

"Just … love them, Sam, and … everything … will work out."

Sam finally confessed. "But I don't know how. I need you, Ella, please, please don't go."

Ella touched his cheek. "You know how, Sam … you … love … me, don't you?"

Sam was shocked and hurt she would ask that at a time like this, but she had to know. "With all my heart."

Ella touched his chest. "They're so young … please … just make … a little room … for them. I know … you can. I believe … in you … Sam." She closed her eyes feeling exhausted and ready to let go.

"Ella! Ella!"

"Tell them … I love them." Ella opened her eyes for just a moment and tried to smile. "Goodbye Sam, I … love … you." Her eyes closed forever.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Sam hollered and screamed to the heavens as he hugged his wife close to his chest and didn't let go.

"Daddy, Daddy, what's wrong, let me in!" It was Lois.

The tape stopped.

~o~o~

No one said a word for several minutes, each with their own thoughts about what they had just witnessed.

As Sam watched and listened to the tape, he felt as if a truck had rolled over his chest and crushed his heart into a million pieces. He hadn't heard or seen it in over fifteen years but the pain was still unbearable. _My dear sweet wife is gone, gone forever._

Lois remembered and understood everything so much better now. Her father learned how to love from Mom, but when she left us, he didn't know how to do it without her, but knowing that didn't lessen her love for her father, it increased it a hundred fold.

Lucy felt the same way as her sister. Her father needed us just as we needed him for all these years, but too afraid and hurt to show it.

Sam couldn't bear the silence anymore, as he feared his daughters' retribution and tried to leave, to run away, but Lois stopped him. "Daddy, no more running away; no more, you can't leave, not now."

As tears streamed down his face, Sam turned from the door, wiped at his eyes, and waited for them to tell him how much they hated him.

Lois and Lucy slowly stood up and went to their father. "We love you, Daddy. We know you love us, but …" Lois said and then she took his hand. "We never realized how hard it's been for you."

Lucy took her father's other hand. "Mom wanted us to love each other, and we do, but sometimes it's hard to show that love," Lucy said.

Sam was so shocked and relieved they didn't hate him, that he let go of their hands and raised his hands to touch their cheeks, and then he pulled them both into his arms and held them close. "I'm so sorry, so, so sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it," he managed to say between sobs, and they all cried harder hoping to reconnect, to be a family again like Ella wanted. They stood there holding and consoling each other for several minutes, as tears of love and relief flowed freely down their faces.

Lois pulled back after a moment. "Daddy, I have a question about Mom, and then we can say goodbye and never mention it again, if you don't want to."

"What is it honey?"

Lois spoke through her tears. "Was she in pain?"

Sam shook his head and held her close. "No honey, she was heavily medicated but her mind was clear. She knew what she was saying."

"I'm so glad you were there for her, Daddy," Lucy said.

"I just wanted more time with her, but … it was not to be. I wanted her to stay in the hospital, but your Mother insisted on coming home to be with us."

"Can we go downstairs and talk some more about Mom?" Lois asked wanting and needing to talk about her.

Sam hesitated but for a moment. "Of course we can talk about her and we should talk about her. Come on, I'll make coffee and we'll talk, but before we go downstairs, I have to say something." He pushed their hair back away from their faces and tried to smile. "Thank you both for not hating me. I know I've been a pain in the ass to live with, but I brought you up the way I was brought up, like my father was brought up. It was all I knew until your Mother entered my life."

"We know, Daddy, we all miss her very much," Lois said, understanding a lot of things now.

"I love you, Daddy. I love you, Lois," Lucy said needing to say it, as tears welled up and slid down her cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie, I love you too. I love you, Daddy," Lois managed to say between sniffles.

"Coffee can wait, come here, I love you both so much," Sam managed to say as he held tightly to his girls and then he closed his eyes for a moment. "Thank you, Ella," he whispered hoping she would hear him.

TBC!

##

A/N: *sobbing on her laptop* I hope it still works after this! Thanks for reading everyone. *wipes eyes* In the last chapter, Clark comes to visit the family. I hope that cheers everyone up for a minute or two! Please leave a review! Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: In this final chapter, Clark comes to visit the family, but as Lucy and Sam welcome him, they find it hard to rectify that this was the same man they met years ago, because something was different, but what was it? This last chapter also gave me a chance to have a little fun with 'the secret.' You'll see what I mean. Read and find out! Thanks! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 4_

_The next morning at the Lane house:_

Lois and Lucy were both downstairs getting breakfast ready, but their father hadn't come down yet, and after talking about their Mom to almost dawn, they had parted ways and decided to have a family breakfast to talk some more the next day.

"I think I hear him, Lo," Lucy said as she glanced up the stairs again.

"Lucy, now, we don't want it to be awkward when Daddy comes down, just be yourself," Lois said already feeling strange about their 'family' breakfast.

"Something smells good. Good morning, girls," Sam said smiling as he entered the kitchen.

Lois and Lucy glanced at each other, surprised by his demeanor.

"Morning, Daddy, how did you sleep?" Lois asked worried about him.

"I know that look, Lo. I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me."

Lois went to him and took his hand. "That's what families do, we worry about each other, and last night was tough … on all of us."

"Now, girls, I'm fine … but something did happen last night." At their questioning look, he continued. "I had a dream about your Mother, and I haven't dreamt about her in a long time, not since the months after she died."

"Are you sure you want to tell us about it?" Lucy asked, not sure they should hear it.

"Of course, I want to share it with you. Things are different now, aren't they? I was hoping they were."

Lois and Lucy smiled, liking the way things were going. "Alright, let me get breakfast on the table, and you can tell us all about your dream," Lois said as she squeezed his hand.

As they sat around the table for a few minutes, each eating and thinking about their talks, Sam told them about his dream.

"The dream started out as a bright light coming toward me, and for a moment, I thought I had died, but I fought it, because I wanted to stay here with my girls." He smiled at them. "We had found our way back to each other and I didn't want to lose that."

"Oh, Daddy, it was just a dream, go on," Lois said and smiled.

"Yes, it finally got through to me that it was a dream, but then I saw your Mother, and I was so happy to see her again. She said my name as if she wanted me to come to her, but I was torn, and I think she sensed that because she smiled and said 'I'll be waiting,' and then she disappeared. I woke up and smiled knowing she was there waiting for me when the time comes." When Sam finished the story, he shook his head. "It was just a silly dream."

Lois and Lucy stared at him, knowing it wasn't a silly dream at all.

"That was beautiful, Daddy," Lucy whispered happy for him.

Lois couldn't say anything for a moment. She finally found her voice, but then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she managed to say, knowing who was at the door.

~o~o~

Clark hoped everything had worked out for Lois's family, and after he had left her last night, he couldn't help but worry about her.

Lois opened the door, saw Clark's sympathetic face, and then burst into tears. "Oh, Clark."

Clark was so worried, as he took her into his arms, thinking her family must have had a blow-up of some kind. "Lois, what happened last night?"

"I'll tell you about it later, just hold me for a minute." She sniffed and held him tightly inhaling his clean woodsy smell, the 'Clark smell,' it comforted her like nothing else ever would.

Clark didn't say anything, but held her close, stroked her hair and kissed her dark head. "Lois, we should go in now. Are you ok?"

"I think so," she sniffed.

"Here," he said and handed her a hankie.

"Thanks." Lois took it gladly, wiped her eyes and blew her nose loudly, but held it up for him.

Clark wrinkled his nose. "Keep it."

Lois smiled. "Everyone can't wait to see you again. It has been a while, you know."

"I know and I'm worried how your family will react to me again. We didn't exactly hit it off back then."

"Ancient history, Kent, just be yourself, and you'll be fine," she whispered but she looked at him and remembered something important. "Wait a minute, where are your glasses?"

"Oops, I just left a forest fire and … here they are," he said and put them on, and then he blinked not used to them quite yet.

Lois shook her head at him. "Please be more careful, Clark, you don't know who could have seen you," she warned and peeked out the door before closing it.

"I'm always careful."

"Uh, huh."

~o~o~

"Lo, who's at the door?" It was her father sounding impatient.

"Well, here goes," she said and pulled Clark into the kitchen. "Daddy, Lucy, you remember Clark, don't you?" Lois said smiling at her fiancé.

Lucy and Sam were a bit stunned by Clark's appearance. This was definitely not the same young man they remembered, because not only had he grown up, but there was something about him they couldn't quite put their finger on.

Clark sensed their confusion which didn't surprise him. "Good morning, General Lane, Lucy, it's good to see you both again," he tentatively said, as he held out his hand to the General, still worried how they would react to him.

Sam stood up and shook Clark's hand. "Lo, I thought this was going to be a family breakfast," he said but then regretted it as he could see she didn't like it. "Lo, I …"

"Clark is family, or he will be in a few months, but we can leave, is that what you want, Daddy?"

"Lois, don't," Clark started.

"Lo, I didn't mean it, of course, Clark, please stay and have some breakfast with us," Sam tried to make Clark feel welcome.

Lois tried not to glare at her father and went to get Clark some coffee. "Have a seat Clark, I'll be back in a minute."

Lucy watched the scene but she hadn't taken her eyes off Clark. _This can't be the same tall, shy young man I met all those years ago. Could he?_ Lucy had made it her life's work to find out all she could about 'the Blur' and about 'Superman.' She knew Lois had a thing for the Blur, it was pretty obvious from her articles, but where did Clark fit into all of this? _Was my sister in love with two different men? No, that doesn't sound like my sister, but could it be? _Lucy suddenly gasped with her thoughts.

"Lucy, it's good to see you again," Clark said and held out his hand even more confused by her stares, but then Lucy was always very intuitive.

Lucy shook his hand, but then her mouth ran away with her thoughts. "Clark, how are you? Is that smoke I smell?" She sniffed leaning towards him.

"Lucy, for goodness sake, here Clark, now let it sit for a minute, it's hot," Lois said trying to get Lucy off the scent.

"Thanks, Lois, coffee smells great," Clark replied but then he had a thought, after hearing Lucy's remark. _Lois's family will be my family too, and if Lois agrees_, _maybe we should …_" But Sam interrupted his thoughts.

"So, Clark, how have you been? I was sorry to hear about your father," Sam asked trying to pleasant.

"Thank you, General."

"Please, call me Sam, we are family after all," Sam said and smiled at Lois.

Clark took a deep breath and forged ahead. "About that sir, I mean Sam. I know Lois and I got a little carried away getting engaged and all, but I wanted to ask your permission and your blessing to marry your daughter. I mean, I love Lois with all my heart, I have a good job, money in the bank, a nice place to live, but Lois and I, we had planned to live in the city, but I wanted …" Clark rambled on as thoughts of confessing his secret began to weigh on him.

Lois interrupted him. "Clark, that's not necessary," Lois said surprised he would do this.

Sam was also surprised but inwardly very pleased Clark would ask his permission. He decided to lighten the mood a little. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"Daddy, be nice," Lois admonished him.

"I'm just joking, Lo," he smiled at them. "If you're anything like your father or your mother, for that matter, I have no problem with you marrying my daughter. Just remember, she is a handful," Sam said and smiled.

Clark had made up his mind. "Sir, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak to Lois in private. We'll only be a minute. Lois?"

Sam and Lucy watched them leave, but only Lucy had a feeling something was up.

~o~o~

"What is it Clark?" Lois asked once they had gone to the backyard to talk.

"Honey, I know we haven't had a chance to talk about what happened last night, but how are things with your family, did you work it out about the tape?"

"Yes, everything is wonderful actually, but we don't have time to talk about that right now, Daddy and Lucy are waiting."

"I know and I'm glad to hear that, Lois, but I was wondering if we shouldn't tell your family the truth about me."

"Are you serious? How long have you been thinking about this?"

"To be honest, ever since I proposed, because I knew they would have to know. It seems only right that they know, Lois. We're talking years and years, here. Do you really want to keep this from them, pretending you don't know the man in the sky, the one who saves lives every day, the one who's living a double life, a life with their daughter and sister?"

Lois thought about it for a minute. "Well, when you put it like that."

"I knew you would agree."

"I know Lucy will be thrilled, but I don't know about Daddy. Let me feel him out first with a few questions about Superman, and then we'll go from there, ok?

"Sure, whatever you want. I'll follow your lead," Clark said and smiled.

~o~o~

"Is everything alright?" Lucy asked once they came back.

"Everything is great, but I just got a text from my editor. It seems Superman is at it again, I may have to leave shortly," Lois replied as she glanced at her Blackberry.

"He's a pretty big part of your life, isn't he Lo?" Lucy had her own way of feeling people out.

"Yes, he is, it's hard to put into words how wonderful he is," Lois said without thinking.

"Wonderful, you say? I don't know about that," Sam said.

Lois glanced at Clark out of the corner of her eye. "What do you mean, Daddy?"

"Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the guy, he's done some pretty amazing things, and I don't know him personally, but I wouldn't mind meeting him, talking to him because he seems … I don't know, lonely to me. Didn't your article say he was the only survivor of a destroyed planet?"

Lois perked up at that. "You read my article?"

Clark discreetly poked Lois in the ribs to keep her on track.

"Umm, yes, he seems that way," Lois continued quickly.

"Yes he does and I can't help feeling a little sorry for him," Sam quietly said, as he shook his head and thought about how lucky he was to have his girls.

Lois and Clark looked at each other and smiled. "Sam, Lucy, Lois and I have something to tell you," Clark said and reached up to pull off his glasses, and two seconds later he stood before his 'new' family in all his red and blue glory.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Lucy exclaimed thrilled, as she applauded Clark's performance.

Sam slowly stood up, mouth hanging open. "Superman? Clark Kent is Superman? I would not have believed it if you weren't standing here in my kitchen."

"Sam, Lucy, Lois and I, we've been through a lot with my secret, but I wanted you, both of you, to know that we're family now and this secret shouldn't be between us," Clark tried to explain.

"Well, I'll be damn," Sam was still flabbergasted and didn't know what to say, but he glanced at Lois. "How are you dealing with all of this, Lo?"

"We've worked it out, Daddy," Lois began as she smiled at her fiancé. "Clark and I believe in each other, support each other, and there's nothing we can't do together. I believe that with all my heart."

Sam smiled and couldn't help feeling proud of both of them. "You've both grown up a lot, and I'm very proud of you both. I've very happy for both of you." He came to them then and shook Clark's hand again, but then Clark couldn't help a little teasing and squeezed his hand just a little.

"Wow, that's some handshake."

"Thank you, Sam, for understanding."

Sam turned to Lois then and held out his arms. Lois went into them without hesitation. Sam stroked her dark head. "It won't be easy, this life you've chosen for yourself, but I have every faith in you, Lo."

"Thank you, Daddy," Lois smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I knew I smelled smoke. Where were you earlier today, Clark?" Lucy wanted to know.

"You'll read about it in the Planet, Lucy," Lois responded.

"It was a forest fire, Lucy," Clark said and smiled at Lois.

Lois just shook head at him, and then Clark twirled back into his jeans and tee-shirt, smiled at his family's shocked faces, and they all sat down and finished breakfast.

~o~o~

A few hours later, Clark and Lois were about to leave to head back to Metropolis.

"Thank you, Daddy, for everything and we'll be in touch," Lois said, but she couldn't remember a time when she wanted to stay with her family.

Clark sensed her reluctance and squeezed her shoulder. "How does dinner Saturday night sound, a family get together?" He asked and couldn't help feeling excited for all of them.

"Sounds perfect, if you can find the time, Clark? You are a busy man these days," Sam said wondering how he did it.

"We'll make the time," Clark replied.

Lois held on to her fiancé, but she had a few questions before they left. "I have a question to ask Daddy and you too Lucy."

"Of course, I'll give you away. Is that what you wanted to ask?"

"Yes, Daddy, thank you."

"And you will be my bridesmaid, Lucy?"

"Of course, I will."

Goodbyes and hugs were uttered as everyone promised to call with plans for the family dinner. Sam and Clark shook hands again, but no squeezing this time. Sam smiled relieved.

After leaving the house, they both looked up at the sky as Clark turned Lois to face him. "I told you, everything would work out. Do you finally have faith in us, in everything?"

"Yes, Clark, I do, and I can't wait to say those words before God, our family and friends and you, of course."

"I can't wait either."

She stared into his eyes and pulled him close. "I love you, Clark."

"I love you, Lois."

And they sealed their declarations with a kiss, a kiss of passion and possession.

_The end!_

##

A/N: Awww, those two! Even though this story was gut-wrenching to write, I enjoyed writing it very much, when I could see past my tears! *hugs her readers* Thanks everyone for reading. Reviews are love!


End file.
